Lost and Found
by thefairestofthemall
Summary: An old drawing resurfaces one of Emma's childhood memories. "Hell, she doesn't even know why she kept it in the first place after all these years, but she did." [Oneshot. Mary Margaret/Emma bonding - inspired by ladyhonoria's beautiful drawing on Tumblr!]


**Author's Note:** This oneshot was based off/inspired by the lovely drawing I saw on Tumblr that was made by ladyhonoria. The second I saw it, I just had to write this. I really couldn't help myself. (Link for the drawing will be on my profile).

Also, on another note, I would like to dedicate this to my little girl, LoisLane1986, whom I quite possibly consider to be my actual daughter who came to see me from the future. I love you tons, and this is for you and your feels.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or claim to own the rights of any of its characters, etc.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

There was a single box in her room she had never really unpacked. It had been stuffed into a corner of her closet, for safekeeping, and to rummage through when she felt like it.

Today was one of those days, and the few sentimental contents she had kept inside the box were currently sprawled all over the bed she now shares with Henry; however, it isn't long until a crumbled piece of paper finally catches her eye next to her baby blanket. A drawing that been tossed aside countless times after another — much like her — only now it wouldn't be.

She remembers that day perfectly — almost too perfectly. Hell, she doesn't even know why she kept it in the first place after all these years, but she did.

* * *

"_Emma, it's your turn to show the class your drawing."_

_Finally! _

_The beautiful six year old with short, bobbing blonde curls had already rose from her seat and was rushing to the front of the classroom. Everyone was eyeing her, merely curious to see what contained the piece of paper she was hiding excitedly behind her back, and that alone was enough to increase the extremely wide smile she was beaming._

_Little did she know that it was purely identical to her mother's._

"_This is my drawing." Proudly, she held out the drawing for everyone to see as a few oooh's and awww's echoed throughout the room. "My daddy is a king, my mommy is a pretty queen, and I'm a princess."_

_Throughout her explanation, she was exuberantly pointing to the figures in the drawing to make sure her classmates fully understood whom each person was. Everyone needed to know the significance behind every single detail as perfectly she did._

"_This is our castle. It's very big. I have a room all to myself. I live there with—"_

"_With who? No one?" A fellow classmate retorted aloud, earning a few mocking chuckles from other students sitting next to him._

"_No! With my family!"_

_In a stubborn fit, she darted for the classroom door as quick as her little legs could manage. The drawing was already crumbled up into a ball by then, and she was struggling to twist the doorknob to open._

_Maybe her parents were waiting for her in their castle. Maybe she just had to find them…_

"_Emma!" An authoritative voice called aloud from behind her, and it was enough for the little girl to let go of the doorknob and to look around with fresh tears staining her rosy, porcelain cheeks._

"_Oh. Emma," her teacher frowned as she bent down to her height, huffed out a very soft sigh, and took the balled up piece of paper from her tiny hand. Carefully, she unfolded it, and smiled at the sight. "This is a beautiful drawing. One day, I know your parents will want to see it and will love it as much as I do."_

"_Really?" she sniffled._

"_Really. You'll find them just like you always find your crayons."_

_The six year old merely giggled and nodded before once again taking her drawing and holding it very close to her heart._

"_I hope my mommy likes the dress I drew for her."_

* * *

Without really knowing why, she had hung the drawing with a random heart-shaped magnet onto the refrigerator. The only thing left was for Mary Margaret to return home with this week's groceries while David and Henry were out at the stables.

As usual, it seemed her wish was granted sooner than she had expected.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice echoed from behind her, followed by the shuffling of bags being placed onto the ground and the front door being closed shut.

"Yeah?" she turned around, revealing the drawing before her.

"Could you please help me unpack the groce—"

Too bad the camera was stored away in a drawer, since she would have loved to capture Mary Margaret's facial reaction forever; a weird mixture of shock and pure awe. She shouldn't have expected any less either when she began to see tears forming in her mother's eyes and mesmerized fingers tracing over the yellowish, still crumbled, and worn out piece of paper when she was standing in front of it.

"This is beautiful," Mary Margaret choked out, and before she knew it she was being pulled into a very tight hug.

Yeah, it was uncomfortable, but she didn't want to push away something she'd be waiting her entire life for — a family and numerous hugs from her _mother_. Especially after hearing the one thing she was secretly hoping to hear since the moment she had hung up the drawing.

"I love the dress I'm wearing."


End file.
